This invention is directed to a foldable display bench, for supporting items on display. The bench provides a support structure for shelves. The shelves can be removed and the support structure folded into a substantially flat configuration.
There are numerous circumstances where it is desirable to display items for sale on surfaces where they can be conveniently seen and closely examined by prospective customers. One such circumstance is in retail greenhouses, where live plants are displayed on both sides of aisles leading through the green house.
Such display areas are not static. The displays are constantly changing, often requiring a reconfiguration of the display area. Greenhouses and greenhouse display structures are generally dismantled for storage during off season. Display benches must frequently be disassembled for storage and repositioning. The display benches presently in use have numerous detachable components that are easily misplaced or lost during disassembly and storage. Furthermore, assembling and disassembling the display benches is a tedious and time consuming effort that is costly to the greenhouse operator.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display bench, which has a minimal number of detachable components, and can be readily folded into a substantially flat configuration for storage or repositioning.
Various display benches that have two or more shelves, where items can be conveniently seen and examined are common fixtures in greenhouses. One such is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,551. But none of which applicant is aware, anticipate a foldable support structure for the display surfaces.